<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clearly by Oranjun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801217">Clearly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oranjun/pseuds/Oranjun'>Oranjun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mostly Fluff, fluff and some angst, health condidtions, ice cream date, long time relatioships, soobin feels bad, soobin takes care of yeonjun, yeonjun is guilty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:47:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oranjun/pseuds/Oranjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeonjun has an eye condition where he can only see things as blurry messes. No matter how hard he tries to the blurriness doesn't go away. He lives with his boyfriend Soobin who has now saved up enough money for an eye transplant to hopefully get Yeonjun's vision back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin &amp; Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clearly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first ever au on here, I'm open to constructive criticism so feel free to advice or tell me to improve in certain parts. </p><p>I'm not a doctor or a medical student so this knowledge is plain google search and research. I don't intend to offend anyone through this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s finally the day. No more flying blurry blobs or headaches just trying to focus to try to see.  “Hyung! You done? We need to leave now.” Yeonjun heard Soobin’s voice calling out to me from the other side of the door.</p>
<p>“Can you come in? I need some help” Yeonjun heard the door knob turn and a pair of feet shuffled into the shared room.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Why are you still not dressed?” Soobin asked walking to the closet and getting a hoodie and some jeans for Yeonjun to put on “I’m just really nervous. I hope things go well-“ </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“You’ll be okay. Things will go well and you’ll finally get to see my handsome face” Soobin cut off Yeonjun mid-sentence chuckled at the end while combing his fingers through Yeonjun’s hair in an attempt to get his boyfriends hair into place.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Binnie to me your just blob that’s apparently, taller than me.” Yeonjun reached out to grab his face to touch his doughy cheeks and give him a quick peck on his lips. They separated and left the apartment making sure to lock the doors.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The cab was already waiting for them and the two quickly settled into the short drive to the apartment. “I’m still sorry you know. I wish I could’ve helped you earlier. If things were different, we could’ve been much better now.” Soobin said voice slightly quivering.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“If things were different, we probably would’ve fallen apart. What happened to my family and me was not in your, or my control. Don’t bring this up again. Please Soobin” a pair of hands held mine reassuringly.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The white walls of the hospital and the stench of disinfectant was something Yeonjun was almost used to. Other sounds of people talking, wheels rolling and the rush to the emergency rooms. The sounds of people crying and the heavy feeling of fear and nervousness which soon became contagious to me. Yeonjun’s hands started sweating and legs trembled. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Junie, you okay?” hands quickly wrapped around me in a comforting way and soon after tears streamed down yeonjun’s face uncontrollably. Memories of hospitals came rushing in scenes he had no control over. The smell of blood filled his nose. The wailing sounds and the tensed aura surrounded him. Almost caging him in a mental prison.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Hey what’s wrong? Junie everything will be okay. We’ve been here before. You know the doctor, you trust him right? Don’t worry about the surgery okay. You’ll go in, the surgery will go well and your eyes will finally be better.” Soobin held onto Yeonjun tightly trying to stop Yeonjun from getting into a panic attacks.</p>
<p>A few minutes of silent crying later he was breathing normally again. They stayed like that on the side of a hallway just holding each other.“Yeah your right, I’m sorry about that. I’m okay now let’s go meet Doctor Hwang. “ Yeonjun’s hands held onto Soobin’s still intertwined.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Soon after Yeonjun was quickly prepared for surgery. “I’ll be right here waiting okay. I’ll see you after an hour. Love you Junie” Soobin said squeezing their still intertwined hands.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Yeonjun nodded and smiled back at Soobin as he was taken away to the operation theater.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Soobin sat there waiting for a little less than an hour. Completely immersed in his thoughts that he didn’t notice the doctor exiting from the room, which signaled the end of the operation. He quickly ran up to the doctor.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Oh doctor, how did the operation go? It went well right” He asked trying to coax out good news from the doctor.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“The surgery went well. We just have to wait and see if his body will accept the donor tissue. Hopefully it will.” Doctor Hwang said and he breathed a sigh of relief. Things might go back to normal for them soon.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Please follow me. There’s some care instructions I’d like for you to know as well as his medications.” Doctor Hwang said as he lead the way to his office.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Soobin quietly followed behind the doctor even though the first thing he wanted to do was check on Yeonjun.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Here are some antibiotics and eye drops. Please do as the prescription says as it helps the eye from getting infected. He may experience swelling in the eye and discomfort these are the medicines for that.” Doctor Hwang pointed out. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Having finished the conversation with the doctor Soobin immediately bolted out to meet Yeonjun who was sitting right outside the room waiting for him.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Hey, how are you doing? Are you in pain?” Soobin asked sitting next to Yeonjun and grabbing his hands in a sense of reflex. He tried looking into Yeonjun’s eyes to </p>
<p>desperateley make eye contact. However Yeonjun’s hazy eyes still couldn’t register Soobin’s shining eyes looking at them.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Not much. I still can’t see a lot you know. It’ll take a few more weeks for me to be able to see clearly.” Yeonjun says chuckling at the end as he hugs Soobin and hides his face into Soobin’s chest.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“You know I think I wanna dye my hair. I’ve always wanted to, now I get more of a chance if you do it with me?” Soobin offered.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“oooh yeah me too. What colors do you want to do though” Yeonjun looks up at Soobin smiling his cat like grin. Eyes trying to find Soobin’s.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Shall we first go home though?” Soobin says dragging a whiny Yeonjun who wanted to dye their hair right now. They make their way out of the hospital to get another cab ride home.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“But Binie let’s go do it now. You might change your mind and we’ll never get to do it.” Yeonjun whined trying to nudge his face into Soobin’s shoulder as they walked to get a cab.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Let’s wait till you get better okay?” Yeonjun gave up at that saying a grumpy fine and then settling next to Soobin in the back of the cab and soon fell asleep.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Coming into the familiar neighborhood they called home Sobbin woke Yeonjun up and paid the driver.</p>
<p>“I think we should do complementary colors. Like red and green or blue and orange or yellow and purple? That would be a good couples look right?” Yeonjun said looking excited as they reached home.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Which one do you like best then?” Soobin said calmly yet kind of terrified of the idea that they’d look like a Christmas duo with red and green hair. They made their way into the apartment and Soobin headed to the kitchen to look for something to drink. Finding two cans of soda he gets back to Yeonjun who had now lied down on the couch seeming to be in deep thought.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“I think blue and orange or yellow and purple? Red and green might be a bit too much. I think. But if you like it I’ll go with Red” Yeonjun said looking too focused on that one spot on the wall as if he’s picturing both of them in red and green hair.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Take your time Yeonjunie. Don’t put too much pressure on that pretty brain of yours.” Soobin said handing the soda to Yeonjun. “oh and please I don’t want green to be my first hair colour” Soobn added taking a sip from the soda and sitting down next to Yeonjun on the couch.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“You’re off for today right?” Yeonjun asked playing with the now empty can of soda.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Yup. I’m all free for you today. But, we can’t go out anywhere okay? You need to rest up. You can’t strain your eyes either” Soobin took both the empty cans and threw it away and went back to Yeonjun with the medication he needed to take now. After helping him with the eye drops he let the other go back to sleep. He too unknowingly passed out next to the other being tired from the last day’s work and having been tensed about the surgery from so long he hadn’t slept very well.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“ Soobin you’d look amazing with purple hair don’t you think?” Yeonjun said savoring the image of a purple haired Soobin in his head. Bangs long enough to reach the tip of his eyelids but tonot cover his eyes.</p>
<p>“Sure, and you’d be blonde right? To match me” Soobin said a hint of nervousness showing through at the thought of putting his hair through that much damage and the fear of it not looking good.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“How about neon yellow. Like really NEON yellow. So bright that if I get lost again you can just find me because of my new glowing hair. I think I could easily rock that”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>They decided on ash purple on Soobin’s hair and neon yellow to keep Yeonjun giddly happy.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Even though it had been almost a week since Yeonjun got his sight back he still stuck close to Soobin and didn’t leave the house without him. It had become an involuntary habit to always have his boyfriend with him.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Upon reaching the hair dresser they sat together through long process of bleaching their naturally dark hair. The whole ding and setting hair must’ve taken a long time that Yeonjun who used to always look around curiously at things or would complement strangers because to him they were so pretty, no longer having to see them as blurred visions, had fallen asleep soundly as he had his hair dried.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>After getting him to wake up and paying the stylists they left on a journey to get ice cream since it had been oh so long since the two had their share of half a gallon of ice cream together.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“I still wish I could’ve been of better help to you. We could’ve gotten that surgery a long time before only if my parents supported me for who I am” Soobin said playing with the spoon that still was stuck deep into the tub of ice cream.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Bin do you know how guilty I feel everyday. Not just then when you practically lived for not only yourself but me too. I hate that I was the reason you broke from your parents. I hate that I was the reason you never had a dream of your own. I hate that instead of enjoying your life as teenager you were stuck with me, having to work by yourself to support the both of us. It’s not fair that you do all the work right. ”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“I did have a dream you know. That one day you would be healthy again and we could attend college together but then I realized that wasn’t realistic. So I updated it a little.” Soobin took a mouthful of ice cream as he looked at the sheer confusion written on Yeonjuns face.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“What do you mean you ‘updated’ your dream?” Yeonjun asked tilting his head and spoon still in his mouth.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“I dreamt of a day you would have your vision back and that we could continue living our lives as contently as possible. Just like now.” Soobin hesitated to look at Yeonjun who seemed to have completely zoned out at the thought of Soobin’s simplistic dream.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The tub of ice cream was put aside and Yeonjun tackled Soobin’s lap and caught the youngers’ lips in his own. Soobin who was confused gave into the kiss after a split second lips easily remembering their place meshed onto to Yeonjun’s in a familiar pattern built up through the years they had been dating.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Why are you so humble Soobin? Isn’t there anything selfish you want at all?” Yeonjun asked breaking off from the kiss but still straddling the other’s lap.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Well I was selfish when I wanted you all to myself wasn’t I?” Soobin said embracing Yeonjun despite being flustered himself.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“What are you talking about you begged me to take you away remember?” Yeonjun said quirking his eye brow looking at Soobin mockingly.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“It’s getting dark and I’m getting cold. Let’s go back to our cozy apartment yeah?” Soobin nervously laughed trying to change the subject. “Let’s go home you big baby.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Oh by the way we’re going clothes shopping tomorrow I can’t wear your bland clothes anymore” Yeonjun tugged at his plain black hoodie and frowned.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“You look great in them though” Soobin pouted backing up his very well lacking sense in fashion (according to yeonjun at least) also despising the thought of having to go shopping.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“You can’t flirty our way out of this Binie. Let’s go home before you freeze solid okay?” Yeonjun got off tapping Soobin’s chest.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'd love to write a prequel for this explaining what happened to both Yeonjun and Soobin's parents and also how they met.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>